


"Helplessly horny and probably half a minute from coming"

by broken_fannibal



Category: Broadchurch, Good Omens Extended Universe, Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Alec Hardy, Bottoming from the Top, Face-Sitting, Human/Werewolf Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Strap-Ons, Trans Lucian (Underworld), Trans Male Character, Transgender Alec Hardy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: What's even better than one trans character? Two trans characters!!trans Alec and trans Lucian having sex. that's all this is.
Relationships: Alec Hardy/Lucian (Underworld)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	"Helplessly horny and probably half a minute from coming"

**Author's Note:**

> I gave up trying to find a good title, so it's a quote from the fic xD
> 
> Even though there's a pretty much steady stream of trans!Peter content now (I love it so much, it's so good) I still crave trans!Alec content, so here I am. also threw trans!Lucian into the mix because why the hell not
> 
> about what their genitalia is called:  
> Alec: clit, Lucian: cock  
> (and the strap-on also gets referred to as cock at first so that might have lead to a little confusion)
> 
> also some headcanons:  
> Lucian pumps, as a result his cock is bigger than Alec’s clit (maybe it was also bigger to begin with?).  
> And he doesn't like vaginal sex because it makes him dysphoric. There are times where he’s alright with fingering but it's very rare so mostly they find other ways.  
> Alec on the other hand doesn't mind, he really likes it in fact. and in his opinion it's less of a hassle than anal sex (because it needs less preparation)
> 
> now onto the actual fic xD enjoy!

Lucian looked up at Alec as the movements of his hips sped up. He fucked himself on Lucian’s cock, going harder and faster as his orgasm approached. He was biting his lip, his brows were furrowed, his eyes squeezed shut. Sweat glistened on his skin.

Lucian settled his hands on Alec’s waist, intending to help along. He could see that Alec’s strength was nearly leaving him, his thighs trembled and he made desperate little sounds. He fucked up into Alec, meeting his thrusts.

And Alec cried out. His nails dug into Lucian’s shoulders. His thrusts and the frantic movements of his other hand on his clit slowed. He gave a few last thrusts until he whimpered and slumped against Lucian. His thighs quivered and shook as he tried to push himself up but they were too weak to hold his weight. He clung to Lucian, both arms wrapped around his shoulders now. Still out of breath.

Lucian picked him up and gently lifted him off the strap-on.

Alec sighed when it slipped out. He still felt too weak to move much so Lucian helped him lie down on his side, helped him arrange his tired limbs in a comfortable position. He kissed him then, very softly before hurrying to the bathroom to get a wet cloth and take off the strap-on. His own cock ached to be touched. His thighs were so slick, he felt it every time they brushed together as he walked.

He settled next to Alec and turned him onto his back. Alec sighed and slowly opened his eyes again. Lucian smiled at him and leaned down to kiss him while cleaning him up. He wiped over Alec’s thighs, then over his hole. He held the cool cloth to his clit for a while.

Alec hummed appreciatively.

Lucian planted another kiss on his sternum. “Good?”

Alec nodded, the post-orgasm haze slowly fading. “You?”

He smiled again. “Helplessly horny and probably half a minute from coming. But other than that, yeah. You were amazing.”

Alec blushed a little. “Thanks.” He licked his lips, making a decision. “Come on.” He gestured for Lucian to settle over him.

Lucian felt a flutter in his belly. He tossed the cloth aside and kneeled over Alec’s face.

Immediately, Alec’s hands settled on his hips and he brought his mouth to his cock. He licked it before sucking it into his mouth.

Lucian swore and leaned forward to get a better angle as he rocked against Alec.

Alec moaned and doubled his efforts, sucking harder, using his thumb to press up against Lucian’s cock.

It didn't take long.

Before Alec’s jaw could even grow tired, Lucian’s fingers tightened in his hair. His mouth dropped open and Alec caught sight of his fangs. A spark of arousal went off in his belly.

With the last of his strength, Lucian pushed himself off of Alec and sunk down next to him. His chest was still heaving, his eyes still closed.

Alec looked at him. Took in his flushed cheeks and his reddened lips. He looked beautiful. He picked up the cloth and wiped his own mouth and chin as well as Lucian’s thighs. He surprised to find out how wet they were. It wasn't even sticky slick anymore, it was almost like water. Alec grinned. Lucian really hadn't been kidding when he had said he was helplessly horny. It made him so happy to know the sight of him riding Lucian had gotten him so aroused.

He hurried to wash the cloth and strap on to return to Lucian as quickly as possible.

He settled in next to Lucian under the covers and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Lucian, who had been half asleep at this point, hummed and snuggled closer.

Wrapped up, sated and content in each other’s arms, they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it, please consider leaving kudos/comments! <3


End file.
